Get in The Ring
by LoveOblivious
Summary: After recent events Caroline decides she needs to improve her fighting skills. Who better to teach her than a certain one-thousand-year-old hybrid? Only fighting isn't the only skill he shows her. Set after 4x18. Smut three-shot.
1. Vices

Why do you look at me when you hate me,  
Why should I look at you when you make me hate you too.

Guns n' Roses, "Get in The Ring"

…

Klaus paused in the stroke of charcoal across paper as he felt a very distinctive presence enter the room, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon, Caroline," He said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her briefly before returning to his sketching, "By all means, come in," He finished sarcastically,

Caroline hovered in the doorway to the lounge for a moment before entering the room uneasily, standing in front of him, "I need your help," She told him, voice shaking slightly from her nerves,

"I should have known. It appears to be the only reason people seek me out nowadays," He drawled, setting down the sketch in front of him, he leant back in his seat to look at her properly, eyes roving up and down her form before looking to her face, finding her gritting her teeth and glaring at him, "Although I suppose I owe you a favour, especially now we're _friends_," He said almost teasingly,

"This was a bad idea," Caroline grumbled, looking to the floor, considering turning on her heel to leave the room,

"What can I help you with?" He asked, changing the topic of conversation to encourage her,

"I need you to teach me to fight." She said resolutely,

His eyes widened in surprise, "That is the last thing I would have thought you needed from me,"

Caroline shifted on the spot uncomfortably, "Elena almost killed me last week. And with what Silas managed to do to you… If a baby vampire can almost kill me, well…" She said quietly, trailing off and meeting his eyes nervously,

"So you need me to teach you how to fight, to beat your best friend and one of the most powerful beings on the planet?" Klaus drawled skeptically with a raised brow,

"In a nutshell? Yes," She said hesitantly, realizing how silly it all sounded now he was saying it out loud,

"And why come to me?" He asked, trying to see if some kind of secret agenda or distraction was being orchestrated once more,

"You're over a thousand years old, I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeves," She grumbled, toeing the floor,

"Oh, yes. I've definitely picked up a few tricks," He said suggestively, watching with delight as her face flushed and her eyes widened,

"Look if you don't want to teach me I can ask Stefan or… someone," Caroline huffed turning to try and escape the room, intending to forget the whole awkward ordeal.

Klaus sped after her, grabbing her arm, "Fine," He said as he span her to face him, her eyes showing distinct surprise, "We start tomorrow."

…

Three weeks later Klaus and Caroline were having a particularly heated training session. Caroline cried out as her back hit the brick wall of the Mikaelson mansion basement, where he had set up a pseudo training room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline spat, rotating her shoulder where the force had knocked it slightly out of place; "You've been throwing me around like a rag doll all morning!" She said, stalking around him, preparing herself for his next attack,

"You can fight me off Caroline, you're just not concentrating," He growled. Admittedly he was taking things out on Caroline. Things hadn't been going well with chasing down Silas, and the cure. Not to mention he got all worked up training Caroline, with little _relief_.

"I am concentrating! I'm sorry I don't have a thousand years of vampiric strength," She growled, shooting her hand out in a right hook to try and catch him out. Klaus ducked just in time, propelling a palm out into her stomach, pushing her backwards once more.

Caroline groaned, "Would you stop doing that!" She shouted angrily, getting more and more riled up by the minute, absent mindedly attempting to keep her eyes off of his bare chest: he always took his shirt off when they sparred, insisting it made things easier for him. He had even encouraged her to take hers off one time when he was feeling especially cheeky.

"It has nothing to do with strength; tactics and opportunity are key. You aren't guarding your torso properly, that's why I've managed to get you so many times today," He said, barely having broken a sweat, blocking another of her jabs and using her distraction to push her backwards once more,

Caroline squawked in frustration, "Stop that!"

"Not until you start guarding your torso properly," He flung back with a smug smile, enjoying himself more than he had in days. Caroline growled, shoving him backwards by his shoulders. Momentarily stunned at her ferocity, he grabbed her arms and pushed her to the side, making her tumble to the floor, "Don't get distracted by your anger. You need to keep a cool head," He said circling her on the floor as she glowered up at him, scrambling back up to face him,

"Then stop taking your anger out on me! You said it yourself I'm perfectly capable of taking you!"

Not allowing his mind to get distracted with childish innuendos, he set his arms out in a surrendering stance, "Then go for it, love. Lets see how far you get." He said, gesturing with his head to the discarded stake lying on the floor.

Caroline eyed the stake wearily, quickly picking it up from the floor, keeping her eyes on him all the while. The only way she could think of attacking him when he was constantly watching her was to play dirty. Caroline fixed her gaze over his shoulder, cocked her head and widened her eyes in a look of shock, mouth falling open to add dramatic effect.

It achieved the desired goal, Klaus span around ready to fight off whatever was lurking behind him, only to grunt in surprise as Caroline attacked him from behind, grabbing him by the throat, stake poised to plunge into his heart from behind, "Gotcha," Caroline giggled in his ear triumphantly, thrilled that she had managed to best him for the first time in days. And the last time she had to use her boobs as a distraction, so it didn't really count.

Klaus pursed his lips in a twisted smile, "You aren't playing fair, love." He told her huskily, slightly amused at how creative she had gotten in her attempt to defeat him. Deciding he had had enough of giving her the upper hand, he turned to grab her wrist at his back, wrenching her hand from his throat at the same time, using the momentum to push them to the floor. He took the stake from her grip and pressed the tip firmly against her heart.

"Check mate," He said cockily, internally rejoicing from not only beating her, but also realizing he was laying on top of her, in a very intimate position.

Doing the only thing she could currently think of Caroline trailed her hand down his chest and along his abs, trying to distract him once more. Feeling him falter, she yanked the stake out of his hand and used all her remaining strength to flip them over. Her knees held his arms down, stake pressed against his chest. "Got you, again," She said jubilantly, albeit breathlessly, with a wide grin.

Klaus' eyes narrowed, and whilst he very much so enjoyed the feeling of her on top of him he couldn't let her win. He used her position on his arms to grab her knees, pushing upwards he threw her off of him, making her tumble to the floor. He raced to get up, stalking her once more like prey.

"Was that really necessary?" She groaned, her body feeling the effect of being thrown into the cement floor,

"You shouldn't use that trick on someone older than you, love,"

Getting really frustrated Caroline stood once more, facing him with gritted teeth. Not only was he managing to block or hit her at every turn, but he was _enjoying_ it. She hadn't seen him smile this much since, well, ever.

"It's a surprise you can move that quickly at all, Grandpa," She goaded, watching his stance tense minutely,

In a flash he had slammed her against the wall, winding her as she cried out, his hands holding hers roughly to the brick wall above her head. His face was mere millimeters away from hers, his eyes tense and almost threatening, veins rippling beneath the surface of the stormy orbs. She stared back just as stubbornly, glaring at him as she distractedly felt the hardness of his body pressed up against hers. His eyes dipped to her lips before distractedly meeting her eyes once more, "I would say I'm not bad for my age, love," He said with a sarcastic grin.

"I think I need a little more proof," She told him coyly, staring at him challengingly, daring him to make a move. Klaus moved so quickly that before she knew what was happening he had crushed his lips to hers viciously. Stunned for a second, she froze, unresponsive, before feeling her own frustration rise over the shock; she began to move her lips against his just as fiercely.

Klaus let go of her wrists in favor of crushing her body into his, not quite believing she was kissing him back as his arms moved around her waist. Her hands immediately went to his hair, winding and tugging, making him growl in response. She felt his hands slip underneath her camisole, feeling the bare skin of her back as he dragged his blunt nails up, marking her momentarily and making her arch into him, the feeling of her body against his felt intense, but right. She unwound her hands from his hair as he broke the kiss, trailing his nose down her jaw and neck as he breathed in her sweet scent before roughly nipping her neck, making her gasp.

"Don't tease me, Caroline," Klaus growled, the vibrations of his words against her skin making her shiver, "I'm not sure I can stop,"

She thought his words over briefly, her mind foggy as he nipped and sucked at her neck, the remnants of frustration turning to lust, "Maybe I don't want you to stop," She said breathlessly, surprised in her reply, she felt him freeze and meet her eyes for confirmation. Seeing she was unflinching in her decision his hands slid down from her back, pulling at the hem of her top, yanking it up over her head. Next his hands went to her sports bra, and at Caroline's jolted nod he pulled that off of her too. As soon as the garment was thrown aside, his eyes roved over her body hungrily, disbelieving of his luck.

Caroline pulled him closer to her by her grip on his neck, their lips clashing furiously once more. She moaned as her bare chest met his, his hands tracing slowly up her torso to cup her breasts making her moan once more. Attempting to turn the tables, Caroline moved her hand from his neck; down to trace the hard contours on his chest before her hand met the front of his pants, delightedly rubbing the impressive bulge there, making him groan and making Caroline grin devilishly.

Knowing she was trying to top him he moved his hand from her chest, and slipped it under the waistband of her own pants tracing the line of her panties to gauge her reaction. Her hand stilled, dropping completely as she went stock still. He smirked at her, slipping his hands into her panties her head tilted back, eyes closing as he traced along her slit. He used his free hand to pull one of her legs up around his hips, giving him a better angle.

He watched her reactions with rapt attention, as an artist watches a subject. Feeling her wetness he pushed a single finger inside her, her mouth dropping open slightly in a silent gasp, encouraging him to move the digit inside her, stroking all the right places.

"More," She rasped after a moment, stormy eyes meeting his own, rolling back into her head as he added a second finger, bucking her hips into his hand with each thrust. She raised her head as she placed a hand on his chest, the other on his shoulder to pull him closer, kissing him passionately as she panted into his mouth.

Klaus was moving his fingers at an inhuman pace now, making her cry out as his thumb swept over her clit lightly. Upon breaking the kiss, he ducked his head to trail his lips along her collarbone, nipping along her neck he smiled at her moans, getting louder and louder along with the odd expletive. He could tell she was close and doubled his efforts, moving a hand to cup her breast, pinching the nipple, making her arch against him, the soft skin of her back grazing the rough brick wall behind her.

He rubbed her clit in circles as his fingers pounded inside of her, rubbing against her g-spot with every thrust. She arched her back once more, body freezing completely as she let out a lone cry, squeezing around his fingers as she came, bucking into his touch as her nails dug into his shoulders. Her leg dropped from around his hips, her knees buckling and his hand flew from her chest to around her waist, holding her up carefully. She dropped her head to his chest, whimpering as he withdrew his fingers from inside her. He smirked, his chin resting on top of her head, as he pondered the slickness coating his fingers. He had not only had the opportunity to make her come, but he had struck Caroline Forbes speechless.

"You can wipe that look off your face," She grumbled, not raising her head from his chest as she regained her balance and consciousness. She felt the laugh rumble in his chest,

"What look?" He asked,

Raising her head she narrowed her eyes at him pointing a finger at his face, "That one. The smug one, like you're pleased with yourself," She said almost accusingly,

"I have no idea what you mean," He said jovially, smiling he nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in he felt thoroughly pleased with himself. Caroline liked the feeling of having him close to her; so she wrapped her arms around his broad, well-muscled shoulders, enjoying the post-orgasmic high. As she pulled him slightly closer to her she felt his hardness against her stomach, and her previously sated arousal reared its head once more.

Winding her fingers into his hair she whispered, "I want you," He stiffened against her at the words, pulling back to look at her properly. Not wanting the opportunity to think over the consequences of her actions Caroline pulled him to her, lips mashing together, her tongue invading his mouth. Klaus returned the favour whole-heartedly. He had a half naked Caroline against him, and he wasn't going to waste the opportunity.

Now that she was more stable on her feet, he moved his hands from her waist to hook his thumbs into her yoga pants and underwear ripping them from her legs. His mouth flew to hers once more, leaning down slightly he yanked her legs from under her, making her hands fly to his shoulders as she wound her legs around his waist, pulling away with a bite to his lower lip. She moved her lips to his ear, "I want you to fuck me," She breathed with a harsh bite to his ear lobe, feeling the growl he made rumble in his chest, the vibrations making its way into hers.

He took one of his hands from her thigh and yanked his own pants down, kicking them off. Caroline groaned as she felt his arousal against her thigh, her back rubbing uncomfortably against the wall, kissing him as she ground her hips down, trying to get as close to him as possible. Noting her urgency Klaus positioned himself at her entrance, holding her against him by her ass, almost crushing her to the wall in his embrace. His hips moved forward, gliding the length of his hardened arousal along her soaked folds. He felt her hips buck into the action, making her whimper. Satisfied that he had teased her enough he entered her with a rough thrust of his hips.

She cried out as he groaned, almost seeing stars at the sensation of being buried deep inside her. He could feel every twitch of her inner walls around his cock. He pulled out slowly, pushing back into her forcefully, allowing her to become use to him. Soon enough her whimpers turned to ardent moans, leading him to set a fierce and reckless pace, making her cry out without constraint. Klaus knew it was going to be quick and dirty, and he knew that just this one taste of her would not be enough. He would take her as many times as he could that day, in every position and way possible. So that when she ran from him, as he was sure she would, she would be ruined for any other man, and would be his alone.

Caroline dug her nails hard into his shoulders, the sensation sending a jolt through his body as he picked up the pace and pounded into her harder, drawing his name from her lips. He brought his hand in between them so that his thumb could find her clit, grinding against it. The action brought a yelp from her lips, turning into a low moan as he continued his ministrations, toppling over the edge into orgasm with a cry. Her walls clamped around him, and he breathed heavily as he tried to distract himself from finding his own release.

He pumped inside of her steadily as she rode out her orgasm, coming down slowly. She leant forward, sliding her lips across his sloppily as her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest. Now only feeling the odd spasm around him, he blindly moved his hand from her sensitive clit to her ass, pulling her against him roughly, and pounding into her once more. She broke the kiss with what sounded like a sob, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he continued to fuck her.

Klaus moved to her neck, biting and marking her with his human teeth, the sensations making her clamp around him tighter and pull at the sweat-dampened curls at his neck. "Do it," She said, "Bite me." Completely trusting that he would give her his own blood at some point to cure her of the potentially lethal bite, she pushed his head closer encouragingly. Feeling her unwavering decision he allowed his fangs to come forth, pausing a moment before sinking them into her neck.

Her sweet blood filled his mouth, making him moan in pleasure, Caroline bucking against him as he gulped her down euphorically, her hand clenched in his hair still. Retracting his teeth from her he brought one of his hands to his mouth, biting into it and pressing it against her eager mouth, her eyes wide in pleasure as she came once more from the sensation of him inside her and the exquisite taste of his blood in her mouth. Feeling Caroline orgasm again, Klaus ceased his control, spilling into her as she clenched around him rhythmically, the taste of her blood still in his mouth as he moaned her name into her neck.

He slowed his hips to a stop, the pair panting in synchronicity as he held her up against the wall. Once Klaus regained control of himself, he leant to meet her in a languid kiss. "That was amazing," Caroline blurted hazily after she broke the kiss, legs still shaking around his hips.

"Oh, love," He said hoarsely, a devilish glint in his eyes, "I'm not done with you yet."

…

Leave a review to let me know what you think!


	2. Manipulative Devices

_Due to demand (thank you for the lovely reviews!), my porny one-shot has turned into a porny three-shot. _

_Warning: I really don't think there's anything particularly strange or shocking in this, but I'm pretty hard to shock. I realise some of you might have more… delicate dispositions and might find some of this a bit too much. Proceed with caution, adults only!_

_Enjoy!_

…

_Who are you to criticize my intentions  
__Got your subtle manipulative devices  
__Just like you I got my vices_

Guns n' Roses, "Get in The Ring"

…

Klaus strutted happily to his room carrying a sated Caroline in his arms after her claim that she couldn't walk, 'special vampire powers' be damned. Pushing open the door with his foot, Klaus carried a mumbling Caroline into his bedroom, setting her down gently on his bed, standing back to admire the sight of her there.

"Stop staring," Caroline grumbled, half-heartedly trying to cover herself.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Klaus asked, leaning forward to climb onto the bed, crawling slowly over her body to relish every inch of her until he was hovering over her face to face, settling between her thighs as she spread them for him, smiling up at him shyly, "When I finally have you here at last?"

"How long have you been planning this?" She asked, sighing as he nosed at her neck, trailing his lips down to her shoulder.

"I haven't been planning at all, love. Merely biding my time." His lips brushed further down, paying attention to her breasts, as he had abandoned them earlier during their not-so-quick-quickie. He ran an admiring hand over one globe, caressing and making Caroline sigh, her eyes sliding shut sleepily. Klaus pinched one of her nipples playfully, making her gasp, eyes shooting open at the unexpected roughness, finding Klaus smirking up at her. Glad that he now had her full attention, he took the abused bud in his mouth, stroking pleasurably over the peak as his hand worked the other, her head tipping back into the pillow in pleasure.

Pressing kisses once more to the soft flesh of her breasts he slid his hand down between her legs, finding her wetness he moved a single digit upwards to nudge against her clit. The movement made Caroline jolt and moan loudly,

"Sorry, love. Did you want something?" He asked teasingly, making her glare at him frustrated, mouth pursed, eyes darkened in arousal. Klaus grinned back at her, dipping his head down to leave a final kiss on her breast, he trailed a line of wet kisses down her body until his shoulders were slotted between her thighs. With questing fingers he spread her folds, baring soft glistening flesh to his gaze. Caroline wriggled her hips, becoming self-conscious at his staring, pleasure simmering in her pelvis, ready to go again.

At her impatience he sent her one last predatory look, lowering his head, her whole body bracing itself in anticipation for that first devastating movement. His tongue lightly flicked over her clit to judge her sensitivity. Her fists clenched into the sheets and her hips bucked as she let out a whimper as bolts of pleasure spread throughout her entire body. He teased the bud repeatedly, swirling and sucking in a manner that was driving Caroline crazy. Each slow swipe drove her higher and higher, building towards release, her hips bucking in desperation to reach her peak. His tongue flitted along her entrance, flicking his tongue expertly before pushing in to fuck her with his tongue.

His ministrations drove Caroline to that point of pleasure and pain, the pleasure racketing through her body, but his torturously slow movements driving her to pain as she attempted to restrain herself from begging him for release.

"Klaus, please," She whined, bucking her hips once more. He merely moved one of his hands to hold her hips down firmly, allowing no movement with his superior strength.

Still he appeared to be in absolutely no hurry, teasing and savouring every wordless cry until she's tearing at his hair and biting out his name like she means it. His tongue slipped from her entrance to pull her clit into his mouth, speeding up before slowing down just as she approaches the edge of orgasm making her cry out, body tightening as she wound her hands into his hair, pulling demandingly.

"Klaus," She cried, tugging his hair once more to try and get him to submit to her will,

Pulling away from her he looked up, "What do you want, love?"

"Please, I just…" She trailed off hips attempting to wiggle once more but his firm grip kept them in place.

"Tell me what you want, Caroline. I may just give it to you."

"Don't make me say it," She whispered, clinging to the remnants of her control.

Klaus continued to look at her challengingly, moving the hand that wasn't gripping her hips, stroking through her folds once, painting the wetness onto her clit, making her mewl and gasp in pleasure. "Just tell me what you want." He repeated,

Resistance was the last thing on her mind as he drew light circles on her sensitive nub, light enough for her to elude orgasm, but present enough to drive her insane, "Please, Klaus, let me come," She groaned, too turned on to feel ashamed that she was begging.

"That's it, love," He whispered with a grin, pushing the finger that had been teasing her into her entrance, delving back into her to flick and suck her clit roughly, shoving Caroline over the edge with a loud cry. She shook as her orgasm spread throughout her body, crying out his name.

Once she had come down from her high he withdrew from her, licking his lips and wiping his chin with a salacious grin to remove her essence.

Having had enough with his teasing, and now that she could feel her legs once more, Caroline took the opportunity to wind her legs around his waist, using the weight and momentum of her body to flip them over. She landed gently and gracefully with a knee either side of his hips, her own hovering above his straining cock. She leant over him, a predatory look on her face as she took in his surprised look and removed his gentle hands from her waist to pin them above his head, switching their earlier positions in the basement. Feeling either brave or delirious she tells him, "Keep these here," letting go of his wrists, soft fingers slide down his arms to rest on his chest, ignoring his questioning look.

Ready to test his restraint she lowered her hips, making him hiss and grit his teeth as his arousal came into contact with her slickness, a sultry little smile playing on her lips as she raked her fingers along his chest roughly. Leaning forward she met his lips, tongues immediately battling furiously. Sucking on his tongue she let her hands roam down Klaus' chest between her own, playing along his abs with barely restrained delight. Tracing the 'v' of his hips Caroline lifted her hips to grip his cock in her hand, blushing at the feeling of her own wetness covering him.

Stroking him once, making his breath hitch and his hips buck, Caroline traced a single finger up the impressive length of him, tracing a circle around the head before lowering her hips once more and grinding into him, making them both groan, breaking their kiss. Klaus' hands went to her hips disobediently, holding her still with his sharp grip, eyes flashing,

"Now is not the time to get your revenge, Caroline," He growled, and from the look on his face she could tell he was mere seconds away from flipping them over and having his way with her. Attempting to regain her meagre control Caroline straightened, and looked pointedly to his hands, making him hold his hands up in surrender, settling them on the sheets below him.

Attempting to push him and tease just a little more, she let her lips flutter over his chest alternating between bites and kisses, feeling him becoming increasingly more impatient. His hips stayed stock still as her own undulated over him, the friction making her let out breathy gasps. Coming to his neck Caroline sucked a love bite into his neck, momentarily marking her territory. Sucking his ear lobe into her mouth to distract him, her hips lifted, hand guiding him to her entrance as she slammed down onto him, producing one of her porn star-esque moans right into his ear.

Klaus' eyes rolled back into his head at the sudden unexpected stimulation, almost finding it too much, fingers clenched in the sheets to keep his hands off of her. Resting her hands on his chest Caroline straightens up, eyes closed to take in the pleasure of him stretching her once more. Raising her hips she arches her back with a breathy gasp that sends a thunderbolt of heat between his legs before she lowers herself back onto him.

Between the two of them they set a lazy yet forceful pace, each movement complimenting another as they moved seamlessly together, vocal in their need for one another. Grinding her hips into him Caroline's head snapped back as he hit a spot inside of her, sending white spots into her vision, bringing every nerve in her body alive.

Klaus could feel his restraint fraying, fighting the urge to flip her over and ride her hard until she branded him with her moans and brutal marks. Yet, feeling she was distracted, in a flash of movement Klaus was sat up, one arm wound around her waist, the other around her hips, guiding her in a more punishing pace as their lips met hotly. Caroline pressed her body hard into his, head tipping back once more as the angle changed. Letting out a cry, she felt her peak fast approaching, skin slapping wetly, dirtily, adding to the intense pleasure.

Sliding deeply inside her, Klaus watched her in fascination, the tilt of her neck, the shadows of each individual eyelash playing on pinked cheeks, the flush spreading from her face to her breasts, attempting to memorise every aspect of her as if she were about to vanish like smoke beneath his hands.

Caroline thread her fingers into the curls at his nape, yanking his head to the side, nipping at his carotid with blunt teeth. Feeling him press a permissive hand into the small of her back Caroline let her teeth elongate, sinking into his skin with ease, the taste of his blood on her tongue sending her over the edge, her hips spasm against his, eyes rolling into the back of her head, sparks and fireworks shooting across her eyelids at the explosion of sensation.

The feeling of her clenching around him caught him off guard slightly. Moving his hands to her hips he rutted himself into her a few times before allowing himself to lose control with a grunt, muffled by the pressure of his closed lips against her shoulder.

Klaus disjointedly felt her teeth withdraw from his neck with a pant as he fell back onto the bed, a boneless Caroline squeaking at the unexpected movement. Burying her head into the crook of his neck, she whimpered as he shifted his hips to pull out of her, hands coming to rest on her back.

…

Klaus awoke groggily, unsure of how he had fallen asleep, what time it was, and what had awoken him. Hearing a quiet moan his eyes shot open, finding a bundle of blonde fluff resting on his chest. The sight of that hair and the pressure of a body against his own flooded his mind with memories, making him smile cockily.

Apparently they had fallen asleep after that last round, but not for very long seeing as it was still light outside. Seemingly, during her sleep she had slid down slightly from his chest and burrowed into his side, head and torso resting on his chest, a leg weaved within his own, and her hips or more specifically, her core was pressed up against his own hip. He could still feel the remnants of her wetness pressed against his skin, making him mentally groan, the sensation already having him half hard.

Caroline whimpered once more, jolting him from his thoughts, making him frown. Perhaps she was having a bad dream? He pondered the cause of her little noises when her hips shifted, pressing to him more closely, letting out another groan and breathily moaning his name. _Or not a nightmare,_ he thought with an indulgent grin, feeling pleased with himself that he had even invaded her dreams. Feeling her rub up against him and whimper once more a wicked idea overtook him.

Brushing her hair away from her face he momentarily took in her adorable sleep induced pout. He tilted her away from him gently with his chest, managing to roll her so she had her back to him with little more than an unconscious grumble from her. Taking the opportunity to unabashedly stare at her backside he had to restrain himself from touching. _Just yet._

He carefully reached down to push her legs apart, angling her hips up. Caroline grumbled once more, this time her hips wriggling. _It's almost like she's inviting me, _he thought deviously. Now that she was in the prime position for his taking he propped himself behind her with baited breath praying she wouldn't wake just yet. Now fully hard – it didn't take long at all for this girl – he pushed inside her, working an arm under her to hold her waist as she awoke with a gasp, eyes shooting open as she called his name.

Hands clawing at the arm around her waist at the unexpected sensations, Caroline relaxed back into him with a groan, hips pushing into his, obviously having no sleep-set qualms over where she was. She arched into him as he ran the fingers of his free hand down over her spine, sending shivers through her entire body, hips curling, meeting his thrusts sleepily.

Feeling her need for him mount, Caroline groaned, "More, harder," Eyes fluttering, obviously still fatigued, head tilting back to rest on his shoulder. At her request he plunged into her more deeply, picking up the pace, making her cry out, and hissing out a, "Yesss." He groans at her enjoyment, the feeling of her bucking against him, one of his hands cupping a bare breast, thumb sweeping over the nipple making Caroline pant and groan.

She begged for more once again, feeling as though she needed all of him, all at once whilst she could still get him. Caroline clung to him as he slammed into her, feeling every blessed inch of him inside of her, making her feel electric and more alive than she ever had in her short life.

The brutal pace, along with his hand slipping between her legs to rub her clit had her crying out his name as she orgasmed. She bucked against him as he held her against him to continue thrusting into her at the same supernatural speed prolonging her high, rolling one into two, three, four orgasms, until her mind felt completely numb, vision going white and all she could feel was mind numbing pleasure throughout her entire body.

Caroline came to gradually as the stimulation ceased, making her emerge groggily from the pleasure induced haze. As Caroline blinked blearily, she found Klaus had stilled his actions and was lapping contentedly at the rapidly healing wounds in her neck, of which she hadn't even noticed he had made. Her pussy was throbbing from the extreme sensations and as her mind cleared only one question came to mind,

"What the fuck was that?" She cried, almost scared at how she had practically blacked out during the many orgasms she had more than willingly endured,

"That, love, was a multiple orgasm," He chuckled, slipping out of her, making her cry out, extremely sensitive to the sensations in her core,

"No, no, that wasn't multiple, that was… was… ridiculous." She mumbled incoherently, "I don't understand." She whispered almost grumpily, feeling as though her body had shown her up somehow.

"You seemed to understand perfectly when you were screaming my name," He said huskily, hovering his wrist in front of her face he whispered, "Bite." She followed his orders realising she needed his blood to cure the venom she could feel dully pounding through her bloodstream. Caroline had never blood shared intimately before: or well, she had with Damon, but that wasn't _sharing_ so much as him _taking_. But the intimacy, the passion, the head rush it provided was almost addictive.

She pulled away once she had finished feeding, leading Klaus to turn and lay flat on the bed, Caroline following suit. Feeling a little amiss at what to do, she drummed her fingers along her bare stomach. She didn't want to leave just yet, but she didn't exactly want to chat either. Finding only one other thing to do she turned to him, "Wanna go again?"

And that's how they spent most of the day, fucking between naps and lounging in the sun streaming through his window like lazy lions until the light sank away. It was one of the few occasions that Caroline was glad she was a vampire, because if she were human, there was no way she could take all the physical activity and orgasms without becoming comatose.

But as the sky darkened, Caroline felt the urge to escape the Mikaelson mansion for fear she would never leave. So once it was pitch black and Klaus' breathing had evened out suggesting sleep, Caroline slipped from the bed, silently cursing as she realised her clothes were in the basement. Just looking for something to cover up, she snuck into his en-suite, pausing to clean herself up. Upon seeing her reflection she cursed once more, looking around his bathroom for a comb to tame the bird's nest that had become her hair. Splashing some water on her face she ran her fingers under her eyes to rid herself of the remnant rings of mascara around her eyes. Caroline then tip-toed to the bathroom door, unhooking the grey flannel robe that hung there, using it to cover herself so she could sneak to the basement.

Just as she had stealthily snuck out of the bathroom and into his room, hand on the doorknob to the hallway, Caroline felt a rush of movement behind her and there was a body pressed against her, arms gripping her around her waist, "Going somewhere, love?" Klaus growled in her ear, feeling angry that she had attempted to sneak out without so much as a word to him.

"I need to get home. It's getting late." Caroline said stiffly, heart rate picking up, praying he wouldn't make a huge deal out of her leaving, mostly because she just might stay.

"What, without saying goodbye?" Klaus 'tsks' in her ear, hands spreading out over the fabric covering her stomach, lips moving to kiss and suck up her neck, "We could have at least gone one more round. Wouldn't you like that, Caroline?" He asked sultrily, the mellifluous tone of his voice making her melt into him, grip on the doorknob dropping, hypnotising her to his will, feeling the stirrings of arousal already pounding between her thighs.

"My… my Mom will be worried," Caroline mumbled, whimpering as his hands pulled apart the robe, hands flitting over bare skin.

"I'm sure she won't miss you for another hour or so," He whispered into her ear, pulling the robe off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, slowly pulling her backwards towards the bed,

The movement seemed to jolt Caroline from her hypnosis, making her break away from him, turning to face him, no longer embarrassed by her nakedness, "No! No. You can't just use me like this. I need to go," She said, carding her fingers through her hair as she gathered her thoughts, steeling herself to leave,

"Using you?" He asked incredulously, "I think you'll find you've been using me! And you didn't seem to mind working off some of that uptight tension with me _all day_,"

"Uptight? Uptight? Me? You're the hybrid with a stick up his butt!" Caroline cried, poking him in the chest hard.

Klaus looked to be raring for a fight, standing close to Caroline he made sure to invade her personal space, "I'm not the one who would die of shame should my friends find out who I've been fucking," He spat in return, feeling his frustration cloud his vision,

"Don't you dare bring my friends into this!" She screeched, slamming both of her hands into his chest with the intention of shoving him back. Only he caught her wrists swiftly, and unable to fight the pull anymore, yanked her to him, searing her lips with his own in a tumultuous kiss.

Caroline let out an indignant moan, attempting to wrench her wrists from his grip, and upon failing, clawed at his chest where he held her hands. Klaus snarled at the brief pain, flinging Caroline around and shoving her onto his desk nearby face first. She shakily caught herself on the desk, hands skittering over paper and art supplies before he was behind her. She could feel his arousal pushing at her entrance as he attacked her neck with blunt teeth, scratching down her sides with dull nails making her hiss.

"I know you want me," He growls, "I can smell how wet you are for me," And despite Caroline's indignant lament, he swipes a finger through her pussy. Gathering the heady wetness with a supressed smirk, he paints a 'K' on her back with the evidence of her arousal, making her squirm. The movement only causes her to grind onto him more directly now that he is pressed firmly against her, making her moan.

"Go fuck yourself," Caroline spits, knowing that in the position she's in, she really shouldn't be prodding his anger,

"Hmm, no darling, I'm going to fuck you," He hums, running his hands down her back, firmly enough so that she stays in place, only her hips bucking to try ineffectively get out of the compromising position, "And I'm sure if I were willing to spend the time I'd have you begging me to fuck you in minutes like earlier today. But I'm not feeling too patient," He said, pushing into her suddenly, causing them both to moan loudly in pleasure.

Caroline's hands flexed against the desk, screwing up some paper in the process as Klaus began pounding into her mercilessly, barely giving her enough time to adjust to his size. Yet the burning desire in her belly, the way that every single one of her nerves seems to light up and the way she's grinding back into him and moaning like a whore means that she's totally getting off on him dominating her and just taking her. His fingers on her clit make her legs and hands shake as she cries out, orgasm so close that she can't think.

Then his fingers stop and his pace slows down, leaving her clenching around him and crying out in distain as he barely moves inside of her and her release dims away. Caroline bit into her own arm to quiet her cries as well as to stop any desperate pleas falling from her mouth, giving him what he wants.

The pain in her arm is no competition for the pain of every torturous move of his to prevent her orgasm just as she thinks she might achieve it. The way he would fuck her hard, stopping just as she started to spasm around him or pulling out of her and rubbing her clit instead, only to stop just as she teeters on the brink. Just as she's about to orgasm once more he pulls out of her, circling her clit with his member, making her keen, tears misting over her eyes, "Klaus, please!" Caroline sobs giving in, feeling him immediately shove back inside her, setting a punishing rhythm his fingers rub her clit and Caroline screams as she orgasms, clenching around Klaus so tightly he had to forcefully thrust his way into her, finding his own completion.

"Remember that whilst you run home." He grunted into her ear, pulling out of her, turning and walking back to the bed he slumped back onto the mussed sheets, ignoring Caroline, as she stayed bent over the desk momentarily as she gathered her bearings. Feeling her legs still a little from the knee knocking orgasm, she shakily stood, bending to pull on the robe once more. Feeling distinctly like she was doing something wrong she left the room with a frown, the sensation of sorrow and dread roiling in her stomach.

…

_One more chapter to go! It's half written already, but this bitch is going on holiday to Malta next week, so I don't know when I'll get the chapter up!_

_Leave a review if you enjoyed, lovelies! ;)_


	3. Retribution

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! It means the world! And special thanks goes to Yana (queenofklaroline) for kicking my arse to get off of Tumblr!_

…

_I sense a smell of retribution in the air  
__I don't even understand why the fuck you even care_

Guns 'n' Roses, "Get in The Ring"

…

One afternoon Klaus sat in the Mystic Grill watching Caroline intently. He rarely ventured into the local watering hole, but he was bored and felt like seeing what his favourite blonde distraction was up to. It had been a month since their faithful encounter, and since said encounter she had refused to speak to him, and would clam up whenever he was near her, no matter what he did to get her attention. Needless to say, she had buried her head in the sand.

But he was patient. Klaus had after all waited this long for her; he could wait a little longer. Plus, he found her inability to admit to his mere existence very amusing. So he would show up on occasion when she very least expected it to get her all flustered, to see if that time she would make up stories, or even acknowledge him. But with Caroline being, well, Caroline, he knew she would break at some point, and in a spectacular manner.

So there he sat with a glassful of what the people of Mystic Falls deemed to be 'good' scotch, watching Caroline carefully. She sat with Bonnie, the witch's back to him so he had a perfect view of Caroline and she had a perfect view of him. The view of which was currently making her very twitchy.

As Caroline sat at the table, she couldn't help herself from meeting his gaze every now and then, making a very poor attempt at listening to what Bonnie was saying. He looked perfectly smug and content in his staring, running his eyes over her what felt like constantly. She knew he couldn't simply be staring at her, that he must be diverting his gaze to avoid looking like a complete weirdo, but she could feel the heat of his eyes on her what felt like constantly and it made her fidget in her seat.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Bonnie asked noticing her friend wasn't as enthusiastic in her attention as she normally was.

"Yes," _No_, "Carry on! I'm listening!" She said perkily with a smile, eyes moving to Klaus' as soon as Bonnie started talking again. He was smirking at her now, obviously noting her inattention. That damned smirk made her want to either slap him or fuck him. She hadn't decided which yet. However she did know which she would prefer.

She hadn't talked to him in over a month. Well, she had talked to him, if you could call blurting awkward excuses and bolting talking. The truth of the matter was, that night completely changed her life. Changed the way she thought of him, how she felt almost _repulsed_ at the idea of anyone else touching her other than him. No one would ever be able to match up to Klaus. He had been right about being able to show her things, she just didn't think it would be those kinds of things.

And since that day, she had been craving more. Caroline almost regretted leaving him that day, but felt like she had no choice as the consequences of her actions had crashed down around her. She hadn't even been able to tell anyone to help clear her conscience. Plus everyone else had enough on their plates to deal with without her drama added. Not to mention everyone would go freaking crazy at her for not being able to keep it in her pants. Multiple times. Caroline had slept with the enemy, and not only that, but she wanted more, and didn't believe she would be able to stop herself for much longer.

It felt like every minute of every day she was thinking about him. Memories of their day and night together flashed through her mind every five minutes. She couldn't concentrate for all the mental images of them together, what she wanted to do to him, what she wanted him to do to her once more. She wondered what he was doing, if he was thinking about her, and she dreamt of him every night and it was driving her insane. She was obsessed.

And now, not only was he in reasonably close proximity, but he was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her. The look made her heart flutter and her core clench longingly, making her feel lightheaded, and making it incredibly hard to concentrate.

"Care, are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asked, jolting Caroline's gaze to her.

"I, uh, I think I'm going to step outside for a bit," The words were out of her mouth before she had even realised what she had said, or who might follow her. Caroline stood abruptly from the table and grabbed her purse, eyes flicking to Klaus' nervously.

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked urgently, eyes alight with worry,

Caroline attempted to find the first excuse that came to mind, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I uh, I'm just - I'm a little hungry. Don't really wanna snack on any patrons if you catch my drift."

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh, right, yeah, go!" She said, surprised over Caroline's admission. She was the best out of everyone at keeping her bloodlust at bay, so her admission shocked Bonnie slightly.

Nodding, Caroline jerkily walked to the exit, throwing a look to Klaus over her shoulder. He stood slowly, digging his hand into his pocket he threw a tip down onto the table, grinning to himself as he followed her out of the Grill, and into the nearby alley way.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Caroline said turning to face him,

Klaus stood casually watching her, trying to control his smile, "I have no idea what you mean, love."

"Did you follow me here? Because that's a really dick move." She said almost angrily, trying to ignore her baser urges.

"I would never. I merely came to my local for a drink. Perfectly innocent, I assure you," He lied, trying to pacify her, when in fact he had seen her walking in and felt he had no choice in the matter.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just like you so happened to be in the grocery store yesterday. And outside the café the day before that. It's considered stalking, you know." She told him with a huff, crossing her arms in an effort to control herself.

"I can't help myself if I'm drawn to you, sweetheart."

She felt her stomach flutter at that, "Well, maybe you should control yourself better." She said simply, avoiding his eyes, telling him something she had been telling herself for the past few weeks.

"Perhaps I don't want to. And I don't think you want me to either." He said lowly, almost eager to see her reaction, gleeful that she hadn't bolted yet.

Her arms dropped to her sides in rage, "You don't know anything about me," She spat, feeling angry over everything he was making her unwillingly feel and how he seemed able to read her so well.

"You look frustrated, Caroline," Klaus said almost jovially, ignoring her comment and taking in her tense posture; clenched fists and fiery glare, "I could help you with that you know," He said lewdly.

She turned her back to him, gritting her teeth and screwing her eyes shut momentarily, thinking how easy it would be to just break and give in. To give in and let him have her, to feel the fire and passion once more.

She could feel him walking up behind her, tensing further as she felt him move close to her, "Come on Caroline," He whispered in her ear, "Don't you remember how good it was? How good we are together? How we couldn't keep our hands off of each other?"

Having him so close to her Caroline felt her brain fog, eyes sliding shut, unsure of what exactly was going on in that moment, reminded of their last time together when he had caught her trying to sneak out.

_Trying to sneak out._

At that thought Caroline's eyes snapped open, remembering all of a sudden that she was avoiding him and why. She leapt away from his body as if she had been burnt, whirling to face him, "No! Stop that! I- no!" She spluttered, turning on her heel she ran to her car, leaving a very amused Klaus behind her.

"You know it's going to happen again eventually, love! Why fight it?" He called after her, chuckling to himself and turning to go home, smiling all the way.

He was getting to her.

…

Caroline had stormed into her empty house, barricading herself in her room, as if it would protect her from her animalistic wants. Her mother was, luckily enough at work, meaning Caroline wouldn't have to put up with her mothers invasive questions inquiring into her strange behaviour lately. That was the trouble with having a cop for a Mom, she always knew when something was wrong, and her detective instinct meant she couldn't drop it.

Caroline paced the floor of her bedroom, running her hands through her hair, feeling as though she had a huge decision to make. The stark silence of the house set her nerves on edge, making the thoughts in her mind even more overpowering and jumbled.

_Klaus is the enemy,_ she reminded herself, _your friends hate him, he even tried to kill you a couple of times. You should in no way want him – for anything. He's a monster, complete evil, and amazing in bed, and out; but that's not the point! _Caroline sighed, face resting in her hands, mind racing a mile a minute.

Continuing her pacing she continued weighing up the pros and cons of her… _interactions_ with Klaus. _On the one hand everybody hates him. On the other, I don't think I do,_ "Ah shit," She groaned, "I actually like him!" She cried out loud, stopping and sitting on her bed, feeling light headed at the revelation.

_So, I may or may not like him. That doesn't mean I have to sleep with him. It might mean that I want to. But I don't have to. I can carry on ignoring him. Because that's going well,_ She thought sarcastically. She stood, once more wearing down her carpet with her pacing.

Her pacing continued for 20 minutes until she had weighed up so many pros and cons that they equally outweighed each other. That brought her decision to one thing: what do you want?

_I want him_, Caroline thought simply, no longer feeling distraught over the concept of actually wanting him. _And what do you do when you want him?_ She asked herself, feeling incredibly anxious over having made a decision.

_You go to him_.

…

Klaus was reclined back in bed, reading a book before he had to go and find some 'dinner' when he heard someone slipping in through the front door. Klaus was immediately on high alert. He was not expecting any guests or any of his siblings, only leaving trouble, possibly in the form of the Salvatore brothers. He listened closely to the light, dainty, footsteps ascending the staircase, recognising the footing immediately, _It can't be_, he thought. Setting the book on the bedside table he moved to stand silently, hearing the dull thudding of a vampiric heartbeat as it came closer. Just as they began to walk down the hallway towards his room, he could smell her, _Caroline_.

His heart leapt into his throat, feeling excitement flood his veins like it hadn't in a thousand years. He could hear her; she was stood right outside of his door, hand most likely resting on the handle, _Come on, love,_ he thought, _just give it a push, I can do the rest, you have to take the step. _With baited breath he waited impatiently for her to push the door open, hands clenched at his sides.

The door swung open.

There stood a breathless, nervous looking Caroline, looking to him anxiously, eyes trying to convey why she was there. Klaus understood immediately, striding over to her he took her into his arms and kissed her. The pressure of his lips against hers was gentle at first, coaxing her to him. It took almost no time at all before Caroline was responding passionately, tongue flicking over the seam of his lips and she was pushing him backwards into his room with one hand on his chest, another hand on his jaw, keeping his mouth to hers.

Caroline slipped her shoes off, sinking a few inches as the heels were removed, hands busying themselves with the hem of his shirt, fingers brushing taut, hard flesh. She pulled the shirt up, breaking the contact of their lips to pull the offending garment over his head. Eyes roving over his torso Caroline hungrily went to kiss him once more, whimpering when his hands on her arms were keeping her from doing so.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" He asked, eyes darkened in hunger for her,

She faltered, a frown marring her features, "Isn't that obvious?" She asked breathlessly,

"I know you're here to fuck," He muttered, releasing her hands and yanking her dress off, making her gasp, "But I want to have an idea of how long I have you before you run again," He said distractedly, running his thumbs along the underside of her bra, fanning the touch to her waist and down to her hips, before meeting her gaze once more.

"I'm not running," She murmured, eyes fluttering slightly as he ran a hand along her collarbone,

"Now, I don't believe that, love." He hummed, running one hand through her fine hair, the other spreading along the soft skin of her lower back, looking directly into her eyes noting her hitched breathing and the flush in her cheeks.

Caroline shook her head determinedly, "No, no more running, I'm serious." She told him, sadly noticing how shocked he looked. Caroline leant to kiss him once more, pressing her lips to his firmly, attempting to show her determination. Breaking the kiss she peppered kisses along his jaw, biting and sucking here and there, before moving down to his neck, biting him gently with her blunt teeth, smiling as she felt both of his arms come around her, squeezing her tightly, "I'm not running," She repeated, kissing below his jaw affectionately.

Suddenly Klaus was pulling them backwards, turning and depositing her on the bed. Caroline scooted up the bed a little, feeling completely confident in her underwear as she admired him in his jeans, awaiting his next move.

Soon enough he was pushing her down to the bed, lips fused to hers as he braced his weight on his elbows either side of her. It's when he settles between her spread thighs that Caroline has never hated clothes more, desperate to feel him. Their lips never leave each other's; the kiss only growing more heated by the second as her hands fumble with the button on his jeans, pulling it open impatiently pushing both jeans and boxers down partly with her hands, partly with her feet leaving him to kick them off.

When he settles back down against her Caroline groans into his mouth, revelling in the feeling of his hard arousal resting where she wants him most, hips bucking, seeking friction. He can feel her wetness soaking through her panties, making him growl and move to undo her bra, throwing it aside he broke the kiss to feast his eyes on her.

He brought a hand up to caress her breast, cupping gently, making her arch up into his hand as he ran a careful thumb across the peaked nipple, making her buck into him, "Klaus, I need you," She groaned clinging to him, bucking her hips to get him where she really needed him.

At her words he shuffled back, slipping his fingers into the waistband of her panties he tugged, flinging them aside. Keeping her legs spread, he ran his hands up her smooth thighs as he admired her. Caroline felt no shame as he did so, letting him devour her with his eyes momentarily before slipping her ankles around his hips and tugging him closer to her. The movement seemed to startle him somewhat, but he was on top of her within a second, seeking out her mouth with his own. He held no finesse at this point, their kiss was a mesh of tongue and teeth, sucking and biting, proving how much they wanted one another.

Hoping to accelerate things further Caroline continued to kiss him fiercely, keeping him distracted as her hands slipped between them to grasp him in her hand, stroking him firmly, blushing as she felt her own arousal on him. The stimulation made him groan and pull away from her mouth, hand going to still hers, making her pout, "I want you inside me," She whispered, nipping along his shoulder, moving up his neck, hearing the growl in his throat.

Klaus took a hold of both her hands, pushing her back down to the bed none too gently, attacking her mouth in an instant, dominating her tongue with his own. He broke away with a dark expression on his face, still holding her wrists tightly, "No running?" He asked sceptically, eyes boring into hers.

Surprised that Klaus still didn't believe her Caroline nodded, "I promise," She told him truthfully, rubbing her foot along his calf. These seemed to be the words he needed to hear, letting go of her wrist he leant back on his haunches, smoothing his hands from her hips up her thighs to push her legs further a part.

He began to run his fingers along her inner thighs, the digits retreating just as they reached the coating of wetness along her thighs before repeating the torturous movement. Caroline's hips jerked impatiently as she glared at him, wordlessly telling him what she wanted. This made him smile, finally moving to run his fingers up and down her slit, ever so lightly circling her clit making her moan, eyes slipping shut. He continued the soft caresses, pushing a single digit into her, making her moan once more, back bowing as she clenched around him, flooding with even more arousal.

But Klaus' finger didn't move, he merely continued the soft brushes along her lips and clit in barely there touches. His movements didn't increase in pace or force, making Caroline moan and push her hips impatiently into him, sliding his finger that little bit further. She knew he was doing it on purpose, that he loved to torture her. Apparently he was keeping her waiting for keeping him waiting for the past month, "Stop teasing me! I want you inside me!" Caroline cried out demandingly,

He smiled once more; stopping himself from telling her he was, technically, inside her. He flicked her clit before withdrawing his hand altogether. He took his cock in his hand as if he were about to enter her, but instead ran the head of him up and down her slit, gathering her wetness. Caroline groaned, hips wriggling into him. He pushed into her a little, her eyes sliding shut as she finally felt like things would get going, only to withdraw, running his length upwards to rub against her clit.

He was definitely punishing her.

Klaus continued his torment until Caroline was writhing under him, begging him to take her. When her begging didn't work she pulled his hips towards her to try and get him inside of her, whimpering, "Fuck me, please!" Seeing that she had perhaps suffered enough, he slid inside her, his fingers digging into her thighs, temporarily bruising her skin. Caroline cried out in relief at the feeling of him filling and stretching her as he pushed in to the hilt.

Her hands went to Klaus' shoulders, pulling him down on top of her, winding her legs around his waist, pulling him more deeply inside of her, making her moan. She could feel the white hot pleasure burning inside her, feel the release clawing at her, "Please," She whimpered, grinding her hips into his. He withdrew from her once, pushing back in forcibly, sending her eyes rolling back into her head as he slowly fucked her.

Caroline could already feel her orgasm approaching, tingling through her muscles with each grind of his hips, making her feel as though it were all too much. "Please, please, I'm close," She pleaded meeting his thrusts, nails digging into his shoulders. At her words Klaus shifted his hips slightly, moving at a different angle that had her screaming his name as she was hit by a toe-curling, back-bending orgasm, clenching around him like a vice.

Klaus slowed his thrusts lulling her through her orgasm before seeking her second as well as to attain his own by pounding into her. His change in pace had Caroline crying out on the tail of her orgasm, hands and legs still shaking she wrapped her legs more tightly around his hips, bucking into him as her hands clawed into his hair looking for purchase.

He slammed into her with such force and talent that Caroline could feel herself nearing the edge once more, the grinding of him against her clit and his delicious thrusts set her blood on fire, pounding between her thighs. "Bite me," She moaned, baring her neck to Klaus, knowing it would be his undoing as well as hers, "Please," She whispered hoarsely, feeling him run his nose along her neck in the delectable way that she loved.

Caroline clenched her fingers more tightly in his hair, tugging him to where she knew he liked to bite, "Please, I'm yours, take me," She whimpered, feeling the distinctive nick of his fangs against her at those particular words, tearing through the skin of her neck and drinking deeply. Caroline cried out as the searing pleasure burned through her, spiralling into her second release. She held onto Klaus tightly as her only support from the dizzying pleasure spreading through her body from where they were joined.

She distantly felt him groan into her neck, rhythm becoming irregular as he became lost in his own orgasm, holding her tightly and withdrawing his fangs so as not to hurt her further. Caroline came down from her orgasm slowly feeling him still on top of her, peppering kisses down her neck.

"You need to let me go, sweetheart," Klaus said teasingly, lapping at the small trails of blood around the fully healed wound he had made.

"Hmm?" She mumbled through the pleasure-induced haze, "Oh!" She said as she realised she had him clamped in her grip so tightly, that there was no way he was going anywhere without her. At this realisation Caroline forced her limbs to relax, releasing him of her hold. He placed a final kiss to her neck, sliding to lie down next to her, Caroline immediately snuggled into him, much to his surprise.

Still, he settled into the affection, moving an arm around her to stroke through her hair, "Still not running," She mumbled around a yawn and Klaus smiled almost hopefully as her hand traced patterns on his chest.

"We have at least six more rounds to go before that happens," Klaus said, not letting himself get his hopes up. No one ever stayed of course. Everyone left him at some point.

Caroline let out an indignant noise, "You'll see." She told him, fully intending to show him the extent of her stubbornness once she made a decision.

…

The next morning Klaus awoke blearily, sunlight streaming through his window. _Must not have closed the curtains last night, _he thought dismissively. Then he noticed the warm pressure at his side, and the softness resting below his chin. Klaus looked down immediately, finding a soundly sleeping Caroline curled into his side, her head resting just below his chin. _She stayed_, he thought disbelievingly.

"Stop staring, it's rude," Came a husky voice, Caroline stretching out before sinking back into him, letting out a contented sigh.

"It's not a sight I typically see everyday, love," He said with a smile,

"It is when you stalk it," Caroline said nonchalantly,

"I did not stalk you!" He said with a laugh, knowing in the back of his mind he just might have,

"Did," She said childishly,

"Didn't," He returned, digging his fingers into her side to tickle her, drawing out peals of delightful laughter from her. The elation he felt just by hearing her laughter and knowing he was the cause of it set joy alight in his heart, fizzing through his blood stream, setting him on a high.

"Stop!" She said breathlessly, squirming beneath his hands until he ceased his attack, warily going back to her previous position,

"Come away with me," Klaus blurted, stunned by his own words, seeming to come out of nowhere. Caroline stiffened against him, leaning up on an elbow to look at him quizzically,

"What?" She asked,

"Come away with me. You're free for the summer now that school and the latest Mystic Falls shit is over with. Let me show you the world, Caroline." He said, stroking along her back, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them, the closest he had ever come to baring his heart to someone.

Caroline studied his face intently, surprisingly tempted by the offer. She had decided not to run any more. Worst comes to the worst she could always come home, "No catch?" She asked suspiciously,

"Only one; you have to put up with me the entire time we're away. You can leave whenever you want." He told her, appeasing her initial fears,

"That does sound like an arduous task," She sighed teasingly, thinking of nothing better that she would rather do,

Klaus laughed in response, "Been brushing up on your vocabulary there, love?"

Caroline nodded with a smile, "'Word of the day' calendar,"

"I'll give you something arduous," He told her, rolling to hover over her, making Caroline giggle, arms coming up to wrap loosely around his waist, "So you'll come?"

"Here's to hoping," She said cheekily, waggling her eyebrows suggestively,

Klaus rolled his eyes, chuckling, "Seriously, will you come away with me?" He asked, attempting to mask the hope in his voice.

She had no idea what this meant for them, but she knew it was right, "I can think of nothing I'd like to do more," She told him truthfully with a smile, leaning up to kiss him.

_She stayed._

…

_**A/N:**_

_So that's the end of Get in The Ring, ladies (and possibly gentlemen). I hope you enjoyed reading almost as much as I enjoyed writing! If you want more smut from me leave a review, or if you have something specific in mind go ahead and put requests in my Tumblr ask box (link on my profile) and I'll see what I can do! _


End file.
